


Lazy Day

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [103]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Pokemon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "Today I swear I'm not doing anything…" - Bruno Mars
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [send me an emoji + a pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748506) by Tumblr. 



_Author's note:_

For addisonsintern, on Tumblr, who requested me :)

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Lazy Day**

* * *

" _Today I swear I'm not doing anything…" - Bruno Mars_

* * *

"Wake up, Mer," Addison Montgomery says to her wife of over 15 years.

"Don't wanna," Meredith Grey grumbles to her wife, as she curls over into her, and snuggles into her chest.

"Not even for coffee?" Addison offers, knowing there's nothing that Meredith likes more than coffee on Sunday mornings.

"Mm, not yet," Meredith sighs, as she holds Addison even tighter.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Addison teases.

"No Addie, I'm not, it's a Sunday, and the kids are still sleeping, and I want to be sleeping again," Meredith sighs, as she nuzzles her head into Addison as her pillow.

"Well okay then," says Addison, as she starts playing with Meredith's hair the way she knows her wife likes it, and Meredith finally starts smiling contentedly.

"Nice," Meredith responds in one word, as she moves to let Addison keep playing with her hair more.

"Mm, you're snuggly too," says Addison, as she kisses her wife on the head lightly.

Hours pass, and they've both fallen asleep again, all tangled up in the sheets.

* * *

They only wake up hours later to the sounds of cheerful playing from the playroom downstairs.

"Caught you!" Zola smiles.

"No, you never!" Henry taunts.

"Yeah, he got you!" Bailey sticks up for his brother.

"No, he never!" Ellis sticks up for her sister.

The alliances are fierce, and the game of tag continues until all four of the Montgomery-Grey children lie exhausted in a heap under a blanket.

"You think our moms are awake?" Ellis asks Bailey, trying to whisper but only managing a little bit of shout-whispering.

"Nah," says Bailey. "I bet they're having 'nap time,' again, and they don't want us to wake them up," he says.

"If they're napping, then that means we can sneak another game of Pokemon in, they'll never notice!" Zola suggests conspirationally.

"I'll get the Gameboy, you get the game," offers Henry, and they dash off to re-find their siblings again.

"Oh, I wanna control it for a bit," says Bailey, and Zola and Henry let him.

"Catch that one! It looks like a starfish!" Ellis points.

"Shhhh, we don't wanna wake our moms up!" Henry whispers.

"Okay…" Bailey whispers, "and let's catch the snake-looking one next".

* * *

When Meredith and Addison finally emerge from their room, they're met with a giant pillow-and-blanket-fort containing all of their four children, who are all playing happily with each other.

"Shh, we don't want to disrupt the peace," says Addison, as they tiptoe past them quietly to get to the coffee.

"Yep, we don't want them to know that we are awake, because then they'll want to play with us right away," says Meredith, as she fetches the mugs.

* * *

"Quiet!" Zola hushes. "We don't want them to know we're in here, they might make us do chores!" The oldest child warns.

"Shh, or we'll have to send one of you out to scout for us," Henry whispers.

"Nooo!" Bailey whispers.

"Ooh, it's my turn to play Pokemon next!" Ellis says very excitedly.

"You're on," says Zola, handing her the game boy.

"Nice catch," says Henry, as she earns a new pocket monster.

* * *

"Do you think we've escaped?" Meredith whispers to her wife.

"Yeah, I think the coast is clear," Addison whispers back as they head into their room again.

"Good, because now that I am awake…" Meredith teases her hands in Addison's hair, and pulls her lips to her own.

"Mm, and here I thought you would never ask…" Addison smiles, as she kisses her wife lazily in gentle strokes, finding no need to rush or escalate things so early into the morning.

"How about we kiss for a while longer, and then we make breakfast," says Meredith.

"More like, we kiss for a while, and I make breakfast while you pretend to be surprised that the kiddos are already awake," says Addison.

"This is why I love you," says Meredith, kissing her wife's neck, and then lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too," says Addison, as she squeezes Meredith's hand gently.

_And this is only one of many Sunday mornings that the Montgomery-Grey house spends in paradise._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks! The original prompt list for this post can be found on Tumblr under the Meddison tag :)

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
